In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been studied. In LTE, a base station apparatus is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal apparatus is also referred to as a User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which multiple areas are deployed with a cellular structure, with each of the multiple areas being covered by a base station apparatus. A single base station apparatus may manage multiple cells.
LTE supports a Time Division Duplex (TDD). LTE that employs the TDD scheme is also referred to as TD-LTE or LTE TDD. In TDD, uplink signals and downlink signals are time division multiplexed. Furthermore, LTE supports a Frequency Division Duplex (FDD).
In LTE Release 13, simultaneous transmission and/or reception by a terminal apparatus in a plurality of serving cells (component carriers) are standardized (NPL 2, 3, 4, 5). In addition, in LTE Release 13, transmission of HARQ-ACK by a terminal apparatus using PUSCH is standardized (NPL 3 and 4).